Süsse Verwirrung
by Suende
Summary: Killerpilze ... FAbi nimmt nach einem Konzert zum ersten Mal jemanden mit ins Hotelzimmer... lasst Euch von dem Mädel am Anfang nicht verwirren ... lest bitte bis zum Schluss


**Title: **Sweet Confusion  
**Author: **Sünde  
**Pairing(s): **Fabi + ? das werdet ihr früh genug herausfinden^^  
**Rating: **18+ / MA / NC 17… nur für Erwachsene halt  
**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört keiner der hier aufgeführten Charaktere, ich mache mit dieser Story kein Geld, ich will niemanden mit dieser Story verletzen, ich habe diese Story lediglich zur allgemeinen Erheiterung der Fans geschrieben.

**Warnings: **slash / sex – Male+Male - don't like… don't read!!!  
**Summary: **Fabi nimmt zum ersten Mal jemanden nach einem Konzert mit auf sein Hotelzimmer…  
**Author's notes: **Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich auf diese Story kam… hüstel…

Es ist eigentlich ein Oneshot… auch wenn meine Freundinnen auf eine Fortsetzung bestehen^^ Keine Chance, Ladies

**WICHTIG: Lasst euch bitte nicht von der Sache mit dem Mädchen am Anfang ablenken… lest bitte bis zum Schluss. **

Das Zimmer war stockdunkel.

Fabi lag nackt in seinem Bett. Seine rechte Hand krallte sich ins Bettlaken, die andere in sein Kopfkissen. Gott, dieses Mädel stellte ja wirklich unglaubliche Dinge mit ihm an ...

***

Wenige Stunden zuvor:

Ich ging nach dem Konzert noch mit den anderen Jungs in eine Bar um mit ein paar Fans abzuhängen und was zu trinken. Ich war jetzt sechzehn und durfte somit zumindest etwas „leichteren" Alkohol trinken... wie zum Beispiel Bier.

Das Dumme ist nur... ich vertrage nicht besonders viel.

Somit kommen wir auch schon zu meiner derzeitigen Situation.

Eines der Mädels half mir von der Bar zurück zum Hotel zu stolpern, dann „half" sie mir noch aus meinen Klamotten und brachte mich ins Bett... nur um sich dazu zulegen und Etwas anzufangen, von dem ich nicht besonders viel verstand.

Oh, versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch! Natürlich weiß ich einiges über Sex. Die Jungs aus der Band und meine Freunde redeten ja ständig darüber... es ist halt nur so, dass ich bisher mit diesen Dingen noch keine praktische Erfahrung gemacht hatte... bis jetzt.

***

Ich lasse das Kopfkissen los und fahre mit meiner Hand unter die Bettdecke, spiele mit dem weichen kurzen Haar des Mädchens. Ihr warmer, weicher Mund umschließt und verwöhnt meine Härte, ihre talentierte Zunge... sie macht das so gut. Wann immer sie mit ihrer Zunge über meine Eichel leckt beginne ich mich unter ihr zu räkeln und lautes Stöhnen löst sich tief aus meiner Brust. Es fühlt sich an, als müsste ich jeden Augenblick explodieren.

Aber dann lässt sie es wieder langsamer angehen, nur ein leichtes saugen an meiner Härte und sanftes Streicheln an meinen Hüften.

In diesem Augenblick bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie darum anbetteln soll mich endlich kommen zu lassen oder ob ich darum bitten soll, dass sie nie mehr aufhört.

Meine Hüften beginnen sich ganz von selbst zu Bewegen. Ich will nur ein klein wenig tiefer in ihren süßen Mund stoßen, aber sie nimmt ihre Hände und drückt meine Hüften bestimmt runter. Jetzt kann ich nur noch hilflos daliegen, und hoffen, dass sie Erbarmen mit mir hat... früher oder später.

Und Erbarmen hat sie.

Ihre linke Hand lässt meine Hüfte los und beginnt die Innenseite meines rechten angewinkelten Beines zu streicheln. Ich beginne zu zittern und zu stöhnen.

Es ist, als würden lauter kleine elektrische Schläge durch meine Körper fahren. Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich und ich kralle mich inzwischen mit beiden Händen ins Laken.

Ihre andere Hand beginnt ganz leicht und nur mit den Fingerspitzen von meiner Hüfte zu meiner intimsten Stelle zu fahren und dort meine Hoden zu massieren. Ich glaube sie hört und fühlt wie nah ich schon am Abgrund bin. Also macht sie weiter.

Sie saugt etwas fester, bewegt ihren Kopf schneller auf und ab, hört mein bereits lautes Stöhnen und völlig verrücktes Gebrabbel...

Was zur Hölle laber ich da eigentlich gerade? Bin das wirklich ich der ihr sagt sie solle mich endlich kommen lassen? Sie solle es mir ordentlich machen? Oh mein Gott! Wie können solche Sätze nur meinen Mund verlassen?

Dann spüre ich auch schon, wie sie sich für das Finale bereit macht.

Sie lässt von meinen Hoden ab und beginnt mich weiter zu streicheln, fährt dabei mit ihrer Hand tiefer bis zu meiner Pospalte, wo sie etwas mehr Druck ausübt... ich verkrampfe mich!

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das mag, was sie da tut... warum macht sie das überhaupt???

Es sieht aus, als würden sie meine kleinen Proteste nicht stören... na ja, es hört sich eh mehr wie so ein Wimmern als ordentlich geformte Sätze an.

Mein Körper zittert inzwischen stark und ich spüre, wie ich meinem Orgasmus immer näher komme.

Und dann... berührt sie mich, wo mich noch nie jemand zuvor berührt hat. Ein kleiner Schrei löst sich aus meiner Kehle, sie saugt heftig an meinem Glied und übt gleichzeitig mit ihrem Finger starken Druck auf meinen Anus aus und ich komme mit einem lauten Schrei.

Mein ganzer Körper zittert, verkrampft und bebt mit solcher Wucht... ich hoffe ich habe dem Mädel nicht weh getan.

Alles um mich herum bleibt stehen und ich versuche meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Keine Chance. Das war der beste Orgasmus den ich je hatte und Gott möge mir vergeben: Ich will mehr davon!

***

Einige Minuten sind inzwischen vergangen und das Mädel krabbelt langsam unter der Bettdecke hervor. Sie küsst sich ihren Weg nach oben über meine Brust bis zu meinem Gesicht. Dann spüre ich ihre Lippen auf den meinen. Ihr Kuss ist sanft und weich und ich kann mich selbst auf ihren Lippen schmecken. Hat sie etwa geschluckt?

Sie seufzt und kuschelt sich an mich, ihr Kopf liegt mit auf meinem Kissen, ihr warmer Atem streicht meinen Hals.

Nun ja, jetzt ist es wohl an mir ihr eine gute Zeit zu geben... aber wie?

Ich meine... was genau muss ich jetzt tun, wie muss ich sie berühren um ihr die größte Lust und Befriedigung zu verschaffen? Kann mir bitte mal jemand helfen?!

Bevor ich so richtig in Panik gerate, übernimmt sie die Sache wieder.

Sie schiebt eines ihrer Beine zwischen meine und legt sich halb auf mich. Ich lege meine Arme um sie und drücke sie an mich.

Ich spüre, wie sie anfängt sich gegen mich zu bewegen. Ihre Hüften reiben an meinen und sie gibt diese total süßen wimmernden Laute von sich. Ich muss lächeln und küsse ihren Hals auf und ab. Dann streichle ich ihren Rücken. Es scheint ihr zu gefallen, denn ihre Bewegungen werden schneller. Ich wandere mit meinen Händen abwärts bis zu ihren Po und drücke ihre Pobacken etwas fester. Dafür stöhnt sie mir laut in mein Ohr.

Gott, ich spüre, wie ich schon wieder hart werde!

Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl... das etwas nicht stimmt...

Ich weiß das ich betrunken bin und gerade erst den explosivsten Orgasmus meines Lebens hatte... und das Denken fällt mir gerade deshalb sehr schwer... aber irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!

Dann bemerke ich es: ihre Brust. Sie ist ziemlich flach.

Hey, versteht mich nicht falsch! Es macht mir nichts aus mit einem Mädchen mit kleineren Brüsten zusammen zu sein. Oder wie ich immer so schön sage: Alles was größer ist als `ne handvoll, bringt dir nur einen verstauchten Finger.

Aber diese Mädchen... da ist... nichts!?

Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen lasse ich eine Hand von ihrem knackigen Po zu ihrer Brust streichen. Als ich ihren Nippel berühre gibt sie erneut ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich... einen sehr tiefes Stöhnen!

Scheiße!

Langsam wird mein Kopf wieder klarer und ich spüre was noch nicht in Ordnung ist.

Diese Person auf mir... ist definitiv männlich!

Und der Typ reibt sich an mir... Oh Mein Gott!!!

Ganz ruhig, Fabi, ganz ruhig. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen...

Was soll ich jetzt tun? Er scheint schon ziemlich nah am Orgasmus zu sein.

Und hat er nicht erst vor ein paar Minuten dafür gesorgt, dass es mir richtig gut geht?

Wäre es da nicht fair wenn ich ihn...?

Fuck! Meine Gedanken verlassen mich gerade.

Sie... ich meine ER hat seine Hand um meine Härte gelegt und beginnt mich mit festen schnellen Bewegungen zu massieren. Oh ja, der Kerl ist wirklich schon nah dran... und ich werde bei dem Tempo auch nicht mehr lange brauchen.

Er schiebt seinen rechten Arm unter mich und hält mich fest. Dann beginnt er sich schneller auf mir zu bewegen.

Ich kann seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals und Ohr spüren, höre sein Stöhnen und... war das ein Schluchzer?

Weint er?

Ich bin verwirrt. Mache ich etwas falsch?... So'n Quatsch: Ich mache überhaupt nichts... vielleicht ist es das was falsch ist? Will er das ich ihn berühre? Soll ich... ich weiß nicht?

Ich bin total verunsichert... Ich lege meine Arme um ihn und halte ihn fest, streichle seinen Rücken und drehe meinen Kopf um lauter kleine Küsse über sein Gesicht zu verteilen.

Warum zur Hölle mache ich das?

Ich spüre, dass er mich ansieht und er schluchzt erneut.

Was zum...? Was soll ich tun?

„Es tut mir so leid, bitte vergib mir" flüstert er in mein Ohr. Was meint er?

„Ich liebe dich Fabi, ich liebe dich so sehr." Er weint.

Dann drückt er sein Gesicht ins Kissen, beginnt erneut mein Härte zu massieren und bringt mich somit schnell zu einem neuen heftigen Orgasmus. Ich kann einen Schrei voller Leidenschaft nicht unterdrücken, höre noch wie etwas zerreist. Das war dann wohl das Bettlaken! Wann hatte ich mich daran festgekrallt?

Währenddessen bewegt er sich weiter, reibt sich hektisch an mir, festigt seine Umarmung bis ich spüre wie er zittert und erbebt und höre seinen erstickten Schrei direkt neben mir.

Ich fühle seine warme Nässe als er auf mir kommt, das schnelle Heben und Senken seiner Brust, seine Härte die sich noch immer an meine Hüfte presst.

Ich schließe meine Augen und fühle nur noch.

Mein letzter Gedanke ehe ich einschlafe:

Ich kenne seine Stimme, ich weiß wer ER ist.

***

Als ich aufwache ist es draußen bereits hell. Die Vorhänge können nicht das gesamte Licht abfangen und ich werfe einen Blick auf meinen Lover.

Ich muss einmal tief durchatmen, denn ER ist es wirklich.

Lady Luck hat sich gerade verabschiedet.

Jetzt wird es wirklich kompliziert... glaube ich.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich schon immer zu ihm aufgesehen habe, er war mein Vorbild, mein bester Freund – und ich kann nicht abstreiten- dass ich ihn schon des öfteren äußerst attraktiv gefunden habe.

Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und streiche ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht so niedlich aus wenn er schläft. Seine Haare völlig zerzaust. Ich kann ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Ich streichle weiterhin sein Gesicht und sehe, wie er langsam seine Augen öffnet.

„Hey", nuschelt er.

„Hey", lächle ich zurück.

Dann scheint er plötzlich zu begreifen, seine Augen weiten sich und er starrt mich geschockt und ängstlich an.

Jetzt geht's los...

„Beruhige dich, flipp jetzt bitte nicht aus. Du hast es mir gestern schon nicht leicht gemacht, als du plötzlich geweint hast", sage ich zu ihm.

„Sollte das jetzt nicht mein Satz sein?" fragt er, seine Stimme zittert.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, verneine.

Er sieht mich an und ich erkenne die Schuld in seinem Blick.

Das brauche ich jetzt so gar nicht!

„Ich... Es tut mir so leid Fabi. Ich hätte niemals... wie konnte ich nur deinen betrunkenen Zustand ausnutzen? Aber ich... ich konnte mich nicht mehr.... beherrschen... ich meine... oh Gott, was habe ich getan?"

So viel zum Thema nicht ausflippen!

„Du hast mich geküsst, dann hast du mir einen Blowjob verpasst, mir einen runtergeholt und dann bist du auf mir gekommen," sage ich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er starrt mich an... als hätte ich gerade den Verstand verloren.

Was?! Ich habe ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Wie... Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" fragt er mich ungläubig.

Ich seufze. „Eine Million Dollar für denjenigen, der die Antwort darauf weiß. Ganz ehrlich... ich weiß es nicht."

Jetzt sitzen wir hier und keiner sagt etwas.

Er steht langsam auf und setzt sich auf die Bettkante, versucht sich mit der Bettdecke zu bedecken.

Ich krabble zu ihm rüber; umarme ihn von hinten und spüre, wie er sich verkrampft.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen? Es wird nicht mehr so sein wie vorher, oder?"

Er zuckt mit den Schulter.

„Willst du, das es so ist wie vorher?" frage ich ihn.

Er scheint einen Moment zu überlegen, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Wir wissen beide das es nicht richtig war, Fabi. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für alles was letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Ich werde wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung in den Knast gehen."

Meint er das ernst? Was zur Hölle...?

Ich werde gerade ziemlich wütend!

„BIST DU BESCHEUERT!" schreie ich ihn an. „Du... du hast die Situation ausgenutzt, ja. Aber mir gefiel was wir getan haben. Ich hätte dich jederzeit aufhalten können und verdammt.... Du hast gesagt das du mich liebst!" Ich umarme ihn noch immer und kann spüren, wie er zu zittern beginnt. Ich werde ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Wir müssen das klären!

„Heißt das etwa... das du... mich..."

Kann ich heute noch damit rechnen wenigstens einen vollständigen Satz aus ihm rauszubekommen?

Ich seufze und drücke ihn etwas fester.

Ich fühle mich plötzlich völlig entkräftet, emotional am Ende.

„Es heißt das ich dich mag. Und letzte Nacht... du hast gesagt das du mich liebst... seit wann? Seit wann liebst du mich?" Meine Stimme wird immer leiser.

„Drei Jahre", flüsterst du.

Gütiger Gott, seit drei Jahren hält er sein Gefühle bereits zurück?!

Ich beginne zu weinen, sehe wie meine Tränen auf seine Schulter tropfen. Ich spüre, das auch er weint.

Das zwischen uns darf wirklich nicht sein, oder?

„Weißt du, Fabi, wenn wir zwei ganz normale Jungs wären die sich ineinander verliebt hätten, dann wäre das hier jetzt der schönste Moment in unserem Leben", sagt er mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Er dreht sich um und sieht mich an, die Traurigkeit steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Aber wir dürfen nicht."

Ich werfe mich in seine Arme.

„Du liebst mich, Jo. Niemand hat das je zu mir gesagt. Ich weiß... die Fans schreien und sagen immer das sie mich lieben... aber das tun sie nicht wirklich... das können sie nicht... sie kennen mich nicht... sie kennen mich nicht so wie du mich kennst. Du liebst mich wirklich, Jo. Und du hast es mir gezeigt. Nicht erst letzte Nacht. Du warst bereits mein ganzes Leben lang für mich da und... ich ... ich... will mit dir zusammen sein..." Ich weine wie ein kleines Kind und es ist mir egal.

Jo hält mich fest und streichelt meinen Rücken. Gott, warum?

„Fabi", seufzt er und ich sehe wie sich sein Gesicht dem meinem nähert.

Es ist mir egal... Ich spüre seine weichen warmen Lippen auf meinen und erlebe den zärtlichsten und wundervollsten Kuss meines Lebens.

Ist es wirklich nicht erlaubt, das wir auf diese Art und Weise zusammen sind? Dürfen wir uns wirklich nicht lieben? Nur weil wir Brüder sind?

Jo drückt mich zurück aufs Bett. Er hält mich nah an sich; mein Kopf liegt auf seiner Brust.

Ich kann seinen schnellen, kräftigen Herzschlag hören, spüre seinen starken Arm auf meiner Taille.

Ich will ihn nie wieder loslassen.

***

Kommentare, Flames und was ihr sonst noch loswerden wollt sind herzlich Willkommen ^o^


End file.
